


Wicked Game

by Breeshark



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bar, Blood, Drinking, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drugs, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/F, Gun Violence, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Human Trafficking, Mafia AU, Past Drug Addiction, Slow Burn, Smut, Violence, Weapons, adding more tags as it goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-06 09:06:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12208113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breeshark/pseuds/Breeshark
Summary: Pink Diamond was just murdered. Her fellow members of the Diamond Authority are scattering and attempting to find the killer. Blue Diamond has fled and left Lapis in charge of one Bar that acts as a front for illegal trafficking and a meeting ground for members of the Diamond Authority. Yellow Diamond has sent Peridot and Jasper to Lapis' bar the Wai, in an attempt to find the killer of Pink Diamond and to protect the Diamond Authority.





	1. I never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a sick, sick addiction to writing fan fiction. It is my crack. 
> 
> So have a Mafia AU that I'm sooooo into. I love the idea of my gems being members of the Mafia. So much fun! 
> 
> Please leave a comment or any questions below and let me know how you guys like it. :)

Lapis Lazuli sighed as she cleaned a shot glass with a dish rag. Today was slow at the Wai, not much foot traffic through the bar. That was to be granted at only ten, most of her customers came around eleven. She had sent Steven home early; he only worked the day shift making food while his girlfriend Connie served. They were good kids. They certainly didn’t need to know what happened around here once night started to fall. The door opened and someone she’d never seen before walked in. 

She had short and spiky blonde hair a pair of circular glasses. She walked with a slightly strange gait as if she wasn’t used to way the floor felt. The blonde woman was wearing a dark green jacket and a pair of jeans with kicks. Was she in the wrong place? She didn’t look like she belonged. The blonde sat down at the bar and reached into her messenger bag to pull out a laptop. She set it on the bar wordlessly and started typing. 

“Hello?” Lapis tried waving a hand in front of the woman’s face. 

“Do you really feel the need to bother me?” The woman responded her voice naturally nasally. “I’m trying to work.” 

“At my bar, order a drink or leave.” Lapis wasn’t going to waste precious bar space to some rude geek. Her regulars would start pouring in and pushing each other for space to sit at the bar and talk to her. 

“I’ll have a Mountain Dew,” The woman looked up only to give a cocky smirk. “Do you have that at a place like this?” Now she was just being insulting. 

“I don’t normally serve children, but I’ll make an exception for you.” Lapis grabbed a cup and went over to the soda nozzle that was hooked to the bar. She pressed the button for Mountain Dew and filled up the cup. “Want an umbrella?” She teased. 

“If you’re offering, why not?” The woman didn’t skip a beat she was still typing away and not even regarding Lapis. Lapis grabbed a paper umbrella she saved for the fruity wussy drinks and popped it into the glass of Mountain Dew. She set the glass down next to the woman’s hand. 

The woman stopped typing and took a sip. “You did well, bartender. Didn’t overdo it or anything.” The sides of her mouth curved into the slightest of smiles. 

“You should probably leave soon, my regulars are a tough crowd. You wouldn’t fit in.” Lapis warned. 

“You’d be surprised.” The woman replied, “These are the kind of brutes I am forced to be around.”

Now that was interesting. Why was a little blonde woman hanging around people like that? Was she here for something? 

“Are you looking for anything else? Top shelf?” The secret code to recognize one member of the Diamond Authority to another. 

“Thought you’d never ask. You really think I’d come to someplace like this of my own accord. I’m here to work for Blue Diamond. After the unfortunate event that happened to Pink Diamond. Yellow sent me here. I’m sure you’ve already met Jasper, that meathead has probably run you dry of Vodka.” The woman spoke freely now she seemed almost relieved. 

“What is your name?” Lapis asked. 

“Peridot.” The woman responded she took another sip of her Mountain Dew. “I’m a hacker, computer expert, and a few other things. Yellow Diamond’s favorite.” She was cocky and proud. A dangerous combination in this business. 

“Just Peridot?” Lapis asked. “I’m Lapis Lazuli.” 

“Just Peridot for now. My surname is of no importance, do you have somewhere I can work. I rather avoid the rabble.” Peridot spoke. “And I refuse to room with Jasper. We are not on good terms.” 

“There is just my apartment upstairs,” Lapis mumbled reluctantly. She was already forced to house Jasper Kvartsevyy, her new bouncer in her basement. She understood the extra security, Blue Diamond was in hiding and it was up to her to keep the business running. More like it was up to her to take the heat if Pink Diamond’s killer came snooping around. 

“That will be acceptable for now, how many rooms?” Peridot asked she took another sip of her drink. 

“Just the one bedroom, but I have a couch you can use.” Lapis shot back, did this woman think she was rich? She was just some Blue Diamond worker, holding down one of the fronts. She didn’t make the big money, not like Aquamarine who owned the large club front for Blue Diamond. That brown nosing bitch. 

“You expect me to sleep on a couch? I am here to help you, the very least you can do is offer up your room.” Peridot acted hurt but Lapis could see in those bright green eyes it was all a front. This woman was tricky, she’d lie and pretend and fake it to get her way. 

“There is always the floor,” Lapis suggested. She’d love to see this woman resigned to the floor in her tiny apartment. “I might even give you a pillow.” 

“You should know how easy it is to hack through your system here. Let’s see the last thing you watched. Oh, it’s porn!” Peridot sneered in response. “What sort of dirty things are you into Lazuli?” 

Lapis could feel the heat rise to her face. It wasn’t her fault she needed a little release at the end of a long night. She didn’t trust anyone here to do it for her. This Peridot she’s good. She’s dangerous. Fuck. “I’ll share the bed, how about that? It’s a big one. You get one half I get the other.” 

Peridot seemed to think it over for a moment chewing on the straw to her drink. “I need a pillow wall between us. I don’t want you touching me, especially with what you’re into. BDSM, how intriguing.” 

Lapis looked at the door and checked the clock she still had time and she needed to get Peridot upstairs and out of sight. “Okay, come on I’ll take you up.” 

Lapis walked over to the front door and locked it. She then went back to the bar poking Peridot in the shoulder. “Come on, then. Some of us have a real job.” 

“Serving drinks to a bunch of delinquents, very high on the list of importance.” Peridot replied laying into the snark. 

Lapis walked over to the door that led to the stairs which led to another door and finally her home. Peridot stood up from her place at the bar closed her laptop and tucked it back into her messenger bag. She then walked over to Lapis, something was very off about her gait. It wasn’t that noticeable unless you were looking. Peridot stopped in front of Lapis and Lapis realized the blonde was just as tall as her. With that hairdo she fluffed over Lapis. 

“Lead the way,” Peridot said as if annoyed with how long it was taking. 

Lapis unlocked the door and went to going up the stairs when she saw Peridot stop at the first one. “You coming?” Lapis asked. 

“You don’t have an elevator?” Peridot asked then put a palm to her forehead, “Of course you wouldn’t in some shoddy bar. I couldn’t be assigned to Aquamarine no I got stuck with Lapis.” 

“Stairs a problem for you?” Lapis almost sing-songed to Peridot, this was rich. 

“No! I just don’t like them. Peridot put a hand on the wall there was no railing. She slowly put one leg out then the other and ascended at a snail’s pace. “No railing…this is a code violation, I just know it!” 

Lapis ignored Peridot’s fuming and opened the door to her apartment and reveled in the way Peridot struggled up the stairs. When the blonde finally made it she almost tripped on the last step up, Lapis reached out and grabbed Peridot by the jacket and yanked her forward so she wouldn’t fall back down the stairs. 

“Get your cloddy hands off me.” Peridot snapped. 

“If I let go you tumble down, feel like retelling that fairytale, humpty dumpty?” Lapis shot back. Ungrateful brat. 

Peridot grabbed onto Lapis’ arm and with help righted herself and got onto the landing. She quickly rushed into Lapis’ apartment. Lapis rolled her eyes but followed Peridot had already sat down on the couch and her laptop was pulled back out resting on her thighs. 

“Is that all you do?” Lapis asked. 

“Jealous? It is so much more rewarding then slinging drinks like some slave.” Peridot typed something out and was clicking through others. “I’m upgrading the security here starting with your tech,” Peridot looked around and made a disgusted face. “What little tech you have, this is just sad.” 

“I never asked you to be here, this is as much my punishment as it is yours.” Lapis reminded Peridot they were being forced to work together. To try to keep Blue Diamond’s businesses running and to catch Pink Diamond’s killer, it was a task for the three of them. They were doomed from the start. “You must’ve pissed someone off to be put here as a juicy piece of bait, did you annoy Yellow?” 

“Ha! As if! Yellow Diamond loves me, I’m her favorite. I’m kind of a big deal over at Homeworld. I’m here to keep you alive, for some reason. Don’t see why, Blue cares about this place or you.” Peridot cracked her fingers. “I need to work now.” The blonde raise a hand and shooed Lapis away. “Go on then, I can’t work with you hovering.” 

“Bitch…” Lapis hissed under her breath. At least she wouldn’t have to worry about Peridot until much later when she closed up. Lapis went back downstairs and saw Jasper drinking straight from a bottle of vodka, the expensive kind! “Stop that!” Lapis ran over and tried to grab the bottle but Jasper just held it up easily. 

“If I’m stuck here with you and that freak upstairs I need vodka.” Jasper spoke her voice naturally gruff and grating. “Heh, you’re getting free protection, sweet thing. Least you could do is let me have something to drink.” Jasper raked her golden eyes over Lapis’ body, “And maybe a taste.” 

“Keep dreaming, touch me and I’ll break your hand and render your flesh with my Leiomano.” Lapis pointed to the beautiful wooden club painstakingly carved and embedded with shark teeth on the edges. It was a brutal weapon a gift from her father from a different world, that was years ago. She still kept it and left it behind the bar a threat to any who tried to grope or get handsy. Someone like Jasper. 

Jasper was taken aback and then grinned, she was already buzzed. “Babe, that doesn’t scare me. You should see what they do to people in my country.” 

“You aren’t even from Russia…” Lapis snapped back. Jasper had told her the other night over a few drinks she was only half Russian and was born here to an African American mother. She didn’t belong to any Mother Land. “Even though you drink like you are.” 

Jasper laughed and took another swallow from the bottle before handing it back to Lapis who quickly put the cap back on and set it on the shelf. What her customers didn’t know wouldn’t hurt them. After all it was just a little Jasper spit. Who knows it could flavor the drink more. 

“So you’ve worked with Peridot before?” Lapis asked she went over to the front door and unlocked it and went back to her position behind the bar. 

“Multiple times, always miserable, don’t trust her. She’d sell anyone out for anything, shit she’d do it for nothing. She’s a sneak and a creep.” Jasper seemed to have a lot of feelings about the blonde woman upstairs. “She tried to get me, offed because I accidently stepped on one of her precious computers. The bitch, I showed her. Took one of her legs when she was sleeping, ha watching her hop around that was a laugh.” 

“Wait her leg?” Lapis asked then it came together. The reason her gait was so strange, how she took the stairs, her constant complaints…no maybe not that. 

“Yeah, she’s got no legs. Wears these super high-tech prosthetics, she made em herself or some shit.” Jasper shrugged. “Anyways, Lapis you should’ve seen it. Oh god it was hilarious watching that little freak hop around.” 

Customers stated to come in mostly regulars. “Oh, off to work then.” Jasper walked away from the bar and went to sit on a stool by the door. Lapis poured drinks and thought more and more about the woman who was currently hacking through her network, probably looking through her porn and other embarrassing things. Lapis did a shot with Ruby, a member of Blue Diamond’s. Then she didn’t think too much on it after another.


	2. You should've known better than to mess with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot and Lapis get into an altercation where neither comes out ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh what have I become....

Lapis stumbled back up to her room after she had locked up and closed for the night. Jasper only had to break up four fights which was better than the usual six. It was a good night, but fuck she shouldn’t have done that last shot. After half crawling up the stairs she made it to her apartment. She unlocked the door and closed it relocking it. She didn’t need Jasper trying to crawl into bed with her. Not in this lifetime. Lapis undid her apron and tossed it to the floor. Next came her pair of old leather boots that had more alcohol poured on them then the bar floor did most nights. The damn shoes smelled like a distillery. She kicked the boots off after she undid the laces and next came her pants. Jeans that had spots of bleach stains on them from doing dishes and cleaning up the floor. She wobbled into her bedroom sans-pants and unbuttoned her plaid shirt she tossed that somewhere else who knew where she’d find it in the morning. That’s how it normally was a hunt to find where she had thrown her clothes. Next came her panties and bra. She went to plop into bed laying in the middle as always when she landed on something rather hard. 

“What the fuck!” 

Lapis rolled over onto her back and over a mountain of pillows. Someone was in her bed! What if it was some drunk from the bar? Lapis reached for the lamp on her bedside table. A blonde haired woman was lying in her bed with blankets tucked around her, her bright green eyes glared at Lapis.

“I thought we had an agreement, you stay on that side!” Peridot screamed at her point to the side Lapis was currently nakedly sprawled out on. 

“I forgot you were here.” Lapis admitted. She reached for the comforter wrapped around Peridot but the blonde wasn’t budging. “You need to share.” 

“I’m not sharing with the likes of you, trying to start something when I’m trying to sleep!” Peridot’s face was flushed. “I knew you were somewhat of a perverse individual but this is too much!” 

Lapis was too drunk and too tired to deal with Peridot. “Shush, you gremlin. Go to sleep, and share my covers.” 

“How dare you call me such a thing?! Do you have any idea what I could do to you?” Peridot was fussing now and she pushed the pillow wall over onto Lapis. 

“Could you shut it?” Lapis asked. “Is that what you could do to me, be so quite I can sleep.” Lapis enjoyed the comforting weight of the pillows piling on top of her body due to Peridot’s fit. She could almost not even hear the blonde techie. The pillow burying her head lifted. 

“Are you listening to me?” Peridot asked just mere moments ago she was passed out asleep and now she was wide awake. 

“No.” Lapis groaned reaching for the pillow but it was yanked away. “Give that back!” 

“Ha! You see now who has the true power here!” Peridot gloated. “Nyeh, Nyeh.” Peridot cackled. 

Fuck this. She wasn’t going to be bossed around by some pathetic gremlin. Lapis emerged from her pillow coffin and in one swift movement she was straddling Peridot’s waist. Her breasts rubbed across Peridot’s face as she reached for her pillow. Peridot let go immediately and Lapis grabbed her hard won prize. “Not so great and powerful now, huh?”   
Peridot flailed her hands went to Lapis’ hips she was muttering something foul. Lapis rubbed her tits across Peridot’s face. “What was that? Sorry couldn’t hear you.” 

“Get your lewd body off of me!” Peridot screamed at her and hands weakly pushed at her. Lapis sat back and got a good look at Peridot. The blonde was flushed her freckled face firetruck red. 

Lapis rolled off Peridot still keeping the pillow in her hands. “Just remember, I play dirty.” Lapis reburied herself in pillows and now she couldn’t hear Peridot’s complaints and insults at all. She was insolated in her pillow cocoon. 

*********************************

Lapis awoke to the smell of coffee. She didn’t remember making a pot last night. She wouldn’t have the foresight for something like that. Lapis opened her eyes and realized she was buried under pillows. Lapis pushed her way out and looked around. Everything looked the same. Lapis groaned she stretched and walked out into the living room of her apartment as naked as the day she was born. She followed her nose to the scent of coffee, into the small kitchen. 

Peridot was sitting at the kitchen table on her laptop drinking from a cup. She looked up and then almost knocked her glasses off to cover her eyes. “Stars, can’t you cover yourself? Do you have no shame?” 

“None at all, and don’t deny yourself it’s the best you’ll ever see.” Lapis taunted and Peridot lowered her hand and glared at Lapis keeping her eyes on Lapis’. 

“I had made coffee as a peace offering but I am resending it.” Peridot snapped she looked back down at her laptop quickly preoccupied with something else. 

Lapis grinned to herself and walked over to the coffee pot and poured herself a glass. Before she brought the hot liquid to her lips she wanted to gloat. “Hey, look who is taking your ‘peace offering’” 

Peridot watched her face twisted into anger as Lapis chugged the mug down. It was bitter but that’s the way she liked her coffee. Peridot let out a hideous laugh. “You fool! You fell for my plan!” Peridot stood up from her chair and pointed a finger at Lapis. “I won’t be seeing you for a long time!” 

Lapis wondered what had happened when suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her gut. “What did you do you fucking gremlin!” Lapis snapped. Did Peridot poison her? How could she have been so stupid to trust a member of Yellow Diamond’s gang? 

Peridot giggled, “You’ll be in the bathroom for some time. Enjoy shitting yourself for the rest of the day!” Peridot cheered at her victory and Lapis felt in immediately she ran to the bathroom barely making it before it happened. 

“Peridot!” Lapis screamed from the bathroom. 

She could hear Peridot laughing from right outside the door. “You better enjoy running the bar today!” Lapis taunted. Blue and Yellow Diamond would have both of their hides for something so stupid. If the bar wasn’t open it was suspicious it wouldn’t fly if either of them found out. “Put on an apron and start what’s the word use used, oh right, slinging drinks.” 

Peridot’s laughter stopped and she knocked on the door. “I don’t know how to run a bar!”

“You should’ve thought of that before you laxitated my coffee!” Lapis snapped oh god her stomach was in knots. 

“Have Jasper help you! Also fuck you!” Lapis yelled and she heard the nervous patter of Peridot’s shoes on the ground outside the door. 

“Fine! I put water in there so you stay hydrated it’s hiding somewhere within reach. Good luck finding it!” Then the footsteps faded away and Peridot was gone. 

Lapis searched around her small bathroom. Where would Peridot have hidden water? The shower? Lapis reached and pulled back the curtain nothing. Shit, literally, fucking shit.


	3. I'm just too bored for normal use

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot has to deal with the after effects of her actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took so long. It's been a busy week. This story will switch POVs but will mostly be Lapis'. 
> 
> "There comes a time when all I do  
> Is sit around in contemplation  
> And curse my situation"

Peridot walked down the creaky stairs towards the bar. How hard could it really be? Serving drinks to the uneducated masses, simple, unenjoyable, but simple. She had made a miscalculation on her revenge on Lazuli. Clearly, she should’ve gone for a slight shock instead of laxatives. Electricity was always a winner. Peridot hated the way the stairs felt going down them even with her advanced prosthesis, it was still difficult. It was another unneeded struggle she was forced to endure for Lazuli. Why Blue Diamond requested this was beyond her, but she served Yellow Diamond faithfully. She would do what was asked of her. 

She walked over to the bar counter, wood that had been soaked with liquor too many times. It bowed slightly from excessive moisture over the years. It was a disgrace, this downtrodden, rundown excuse for an establishment. Why did Lazuli want the bar opened at this time? Noon seemed a strange time to start drinking. Peridot was too preoccupied with judging the hand she was dealt to notice Jasper had appeared from the basement. 

“Yellow Diamond must have a sick sense of humor making us work together,” Jasper’s gruff voice made Peridot shiver she turned around to face the large brutish woman. 

“It’s of no concern to you what our leader requests of us.” Peridot replied but her back was against the bar and she was cornered. There was no exit and Jasper had blocked her in. 

“Of course, how could I forget your undying loyalty?” Jasper sneered. “In truth you’re only loyal to yourself, doing whatever it takes to scratch your way to the top, pathetic.” 

“At least I am on top, superior to you in every way.” Peridot’s voice shook slightly. She had been on the receiving end of those massive fists before, it wasn’t pretty. “You are just a lowly bottom feeder one in a million, easily replaced. I on the other hand couldn’t be replaced, I do for the Diamond Authority what you could never even hope to accomplish.” 

Jasper edged closer her feet making pounding sounds on the wooden floor. She held up two fingers and grinned, “I was good enough to be your first little Peridot. Do you miss the way I fucked you? No one will ever want to touch such a sad disfigured woman. But I pitted you, you’re cherry hadn’t been popped and oh did I pop it alright.” Jasper slammed her hands down on the counter behind Peridot trapping her between two arms. “Maybe if I get drunk enough I can do it again, the first time took a lot of vodka but this time I can just fuck that cute little face of yours.” Jasper grabbed at her chin. 

Peridot was prepared she was always prepared now she was ready to deliver a satisfying volt of electricity straight to Jasper’s big head when the door to the bar opened and a young man and woman walked in. Jasper immediately stepped back from Peridot, “This isn’t over.” Jasper grumbled and went back to her basement area. 

Peridot looked over ready to face her new opponent. Some burly curled haired young man, she’d be able to take him on too. She was tall and lanky but she had built herself to take on any foe. It was important in her line of work. 

“Hi, I’m Steven!” The young man smiled and waved, he turned to the woman with him. “And this is Connie.” 

Peridot narrowed her eyes at the two young people, Steven and Connie. Lazuli never mentioned them, where they enemies? Could they be Pink Diamond’s killer? Peridot put one finger up telling them to wait and then marched back upstairs. She needed verification from Lazuli if she should kill the two downstairs or not. She could hear distinct groans of displeasure coming from the bathroom. She knocked on the door. 

“I’m going to kill you. I hope you realize that.” Lazuli growled. 

“Did you find the water?” Peridot asked. 

“In the trash! What the fuck!” Lazuli was pissed but it served her right, for her lewd behavior the night before. Breasts being rubbed across her face, just out of control behavior. Not a suitable work environment. 

“Are the Steven and Connie enemies?” Peridot asked. 

“No! They are my workers, for the day shift. They do lunch and dinner service.” Lazuli seemed panicked. So those two people were important to her that was good information to have. There wasn’t much about Lazuli to find out, she was reclusive. 

“Okay,” Peridot replied. She looked at her phone which displayed the time. “You have about five more hours if you’ve been regularly defecating beforehand.” 

“You disgusting gremlin!” Lazuli shouted through the door. 

Peridot grinned as she made her way downstairs. The Steven and Connie would be useful servants for today. They were already trained. She just had to sit and watch. When she got back down stairs there were people sitting and they had menus in their hands at some of the tables. Connie was going from table to table writing down orders. On the bar was a huge book. Peridot wandered over to it. Molecular Science, who owned this? Peridot flipped a page. 

“Hey! Do not change the page. I haven’t finished the last one yet.” It was Connie she was about to go to the back to the kitchen for orders. 

“You understand this?” Peridot asked in disbelief, some child couldn’t handle this level of science. 

“Of course, now don’t touch.” Connie went to the back with her orders and Peridot flipped the page back to where it was. 

She could respect someone of intellect, unlike Jasper who had zero thinking power just punching. Peridot still couldn’t figure Lazuli out, she doubted the woman had any true intellect; she was after all just some drink slinger, a rude drink slinger. Peridot realized Lazuli had lied to her when she said she’d need to run the bar, clearly this Steven and Connie had it covered. Peridot walked back upstairs and sat down on the worn in couch and pulled her computer out. Nothing of merit flashed back at her. She could go back into researching Lazuli but the woman was like a blank slate. No background, nothing. Like she appeared from thin air, the only incriminating thing was her pornography. What and who was she? Clearly she’s important to Blue Diamond, there had to be something. 

Peridot spent the rest of the time searching desperately for any information on Lazuli. She’s of Hawaiian decent which was obvious from the various things scattered around the bar. She just turned twenty eight, nothing interesting there. 

“You are lucky I’m not going to strangle you,” Hands smacked either side of the couch where her head was resting and Peridot looked up to see Lazuli looking paler than normal. “You do something like that again and I’ll chain you up in the other room.” 

“Typical given your fascination with BDSM, however I request no sexual acts be conducted during that time.” Peridot replied. 

Lazuli sighed and shook her head, “You figure things out pretty quickly.” Lazuli walked to the bathroom and grabbed some water. She had dressed since this morning. 

“Indeed, I am a genius. Unlike yourself, who couldn’t even see such an obvious trap. You are lacking in knowledge and perception.” Peridot responded giving her judgement. 

Lazuli laughed and it was light and soft, “Maybe. But you are lacking in any basic human decency. You think you’re so smart but why are you alone? Even Jasper doesn’t want anything to do with you. You were sent here to die. We are bait for whoever killed Pink Diamond. Do not think so highly of yourself.” 

“You’re lying!” Peridot rose from the couch and she didn’t even care that her laptop clattered from her lap to the floor. “I am irreplaceable to Yellow Diamond! I am the great and loveable Peridot! She would never!” 

“Then you are pretty stupid in reality.” Lazuli shrugged as she downed a cold bottle of water. “We are bait. Get it into your thick skull. You think they’d bring in muscle like Jasper to watch my bar? No this is something more. If you have such amazing security skills I suggest you put them to use.” 

“You don’t even care? That Blue Diamond set you up?” Peridot’s voice shook as she spoke. “You’re just some lowly bartender who means nothing!” 

“I’ve been ready to die for a long time, Peridot. Are you ready?” Lazuli walked past the couch. “The bar opens for drinks at 11pm, I expect you down there.” 

Peridot’s brain was failing her she tried to do the calculations. She tried to figure in the worth of the three of them and in reality the other two weren’t worth anything. She was the only one with any true skills. This must be a test! Yellow Diamond wanted to test her, to see her merit! She’d pass with flying colors and if Jasper and Lazuli died in the crossfire who cared?


	4. I know your fix, you need it to

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis is just having a normal Wednesday night when something unexpected happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for blood. It's not too graphic. 
> 
> "I am watching the rise and fall of my salvation.  
> There's so much shit around me.  
> Such a lack of compassion.   
> I thought it would be fun and games "
> 
> It's fun to listen to something different for this fic. Need to go back to my high school days of Korn and other rock music haha. 
> 
> PS: My mom's surgery was a success! She did a great job and everything went as expected!

Lapis walked downstairs to the bar she was exhausted. Her insides had been through a tornado. Peridot, that fucking idiot had poisoned her for a prank. Clearly the blonde was lacking in judgement. After Lapis was out of the bathroom Peridot said she needed to go out and would be back late. Lapis poured herself some water to drink at the bar and downed it. Steven and Connie had already left having finished their shifts. It was for the best. At night this place was something different. Jasper was sitting at a table cracking open peanuts and eating them. 

“Where were you?” Jasper asked in between bites. 

“I felt sick.” Lapis lied, well she half lied. Jasper and Peridot already didn’t get along she didn’t need Jasper feeling some twisted sense of loyalty and beating Peridot over what she had done. 

“That twerp was useless down here. You can’t rely on her.” Jasper cracked a peanut open and grinned. “She’s good for nothing.” 

Lapis didn’t reply she just shrugged. She didn’t know of Peridot’s abilities but if she was here then something must’ve happened. It was about that time of day again where the bar turned from something light to something dark, a place for Blue Diamond’s loyal customers. Lapis unlocked the door and flipped the neon light on that lit the place up from outside. She manned her station behind the bar and waited it didn’t take long for the first person to come. It was a Wednesday, this was when Blue Diamond’s other business was open. 

“I need some Black Pearl,” The man had an twitch as he talked he was a regular for the stuff. He placed ten hundred dollar bills on the counter. It’d get him 5 full grams of heroin. She reached under the counter under a false drawer and pulled out the gram bag of white powder. She took the money then handed him his fix. He smiled from ear to ear, “Thanks, Lapis. I can’t stay for a drink today but tomorrow I’ll stop by tomorrow for some shots.” 

“Okay, Kevin.” Lapis smiled back. He walked out with his treasure stuffed into his jacket. 

That’s how the night went people came and ordered something different from drinks. Black Pearl, Pearl, Hard Rock, Quartz, Diamonds, all sorts of different code words for different drugs. Blue Diamond’s business was in drugs, selling and getting the masses addicted. Blue Diamond’s biggest business was an opium den. Aquamarine’s club sold mostly party drugs to go with the theme of the place. Lapis, she sold some of everything. She had regulars and she had some new customers who came with the stink of fear. 

Lapis had just finished selling some Quartz or Meth to a guy when the door to the bar burst open. A bullet fired and Lapis didn’t have time to duck behind the bar before she recived a hit to the arm. She reached for the revolver she kept under the counter and went to fire back but Jasper had already pulled out her own Tokarev pistol her pride and joy and fired back hitting the shooter in the hip. The bar patrons had hit the floor covering their heads but the shooter had no interest in them the shooter dressed in all black was aiming for Lapis. Another shot fired shattering a bottle above Lapis’ head. 

Jasper fired off another round that hit the shooter in the chest and made them groan. The shooter cursed and ran off back into the night. Lapis grabbed at her arm, blood had already started soaking through her plaid shirt. 

“Clear out you druggies,” Jasper growled. “Come get your fix tomorrow.” Jasper kicked everyone out and then went to Lapis who kept her hand held tight to her arm. She’d have to see if the wound went clean through or the bullet had lodged into her. Jasper grabbed Lapis’ arm. “Lemme see.” 

Lapis relented and pulled her blood caked hand away and Jasper lifted her arm looking for an exit wound. “It’s stuck.” Jasper sighed. “Let’s get upstairs and grab some of that Heroin, it might help.” 

The thought of using again it made her arm hurt where she still had scars from track marks. No she’d been clean for three years; she refused to go back to that place. “Just grab the bottle of Oxy, it’ll be enough.” 

Jasper grunted and grabbed the bottle. “Rumors must be true. You used to be one of these losers.” Jasper helped Lapis up the stairs. “Is that how you got into this business? Owe Blue Diamond for all the Black Pearl you took?” 

“It’s none of your goddamn business, now get me a knife.” Lapis hissed as she sat down on her couch. She popped the top of the bottle of Oxy and took three pills swallowing them without water. It would be a bitch to dig the bullet out. Jasper returned with a knife and a bottle of vodka. 

“Ready?” Jasper asked she took a long swing from the bottle and handed it to Lapis who took a healthy swallow. “As ready as I’ll ever be.” Lapis shot back she began to unbutton her shirt tearing it off. It was ruined at this point. 

Jasper poured the vodka over the blade in her hand. “Stay still.” Jasper reached forward with the knife and began to dig into Lapis’ flesh. Lapis bit down on her lower lip and cursed herself. She should’ve taken a hit of something stronger than some Oxy. Finally after what felt like a lifetime of Jasper digging through her flesh she caught the bullet with the tip of the knife and worked it out dragging it through Lapis’ flesh. The bullet popped out and fell to the floor. 

“Wasn’t deep at all, guy didn’t know how to shoot.” Jasper commented she took another swig of Vodka. “If it was any deeper we would’ve had to leave it.” 

“How do you know so much about gunshot wounds?” Lapis asked. When did Jasper become a doctor? 

“Working for Yellow Diamond you get shot at a lot. You learn how to take care of it. Most of the time the Diamond’s doctors are too busy to care for such things.” Jasper shrugged. That was bullshit; it was more like the Diamonds refused to waste resources. How many times was Jasper shot and she had to take care of it on her own? “Let’s bandage it, it’s mostly superficial so you don’t need stitches.” 

Lapis laughed it was hilarious, Jasper was a fucking doctor. Well not exactly but close enough. Lapis watched Jasper bandage the wound wrapping gauze tight around Lapis’ arm. “Just take it easy. I’ll watch the bar tomorrow. I’d like to see those fuckers shoot me.” Jasper helped Lapis up and brought her to her room. “Lay down go get some sleep. I’ll keep watch up here.” Jasper pointed to her gun that stuck out of the back of her jeans. “No one will get past me.” 

“Thanks, Jasp.” Lapis mumbled she could feel the Oxy start to work taking care of the pain. It also made her laugh chasing a high she hadn’t felt in a long time. Jasper nodded and walked out of her bedroom closing the door behind her. Lapis closed her eyes and let that sleepy high take her.


	5. You're running after something that you'll never kill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis was enjoying her rest when she was rudely interrupted by someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's hard to pick a song that doesn't reveal too much about a character. But this one will do. 
> 
> "So give me all your poison  
> And give me all your pills  
> And give me all your hopeless hearts  
> And make me ill"

Lapis woke up to someone rubbing a hand across her face. “Ugh, what the fuck?” Lapis opened her eyes to see Peridot leaning over her. One hand bracing her on Lapis’ face the other was looking at the wound on her arm. “Get your hand off my face!” 

Peridot moved her hand that was on Lapis’ face and placed it on her shoulder instead she was still inspecting the wound. “Where is the bullet?”

“On the floor in the living room probably…” Lapis was tired and she wanted this weirdo off of her. A hand grazed over the wound and Lapis jumped at the pain. 

“We need to redress this. It was soaked through when I got here.” Peridot said she got off of Lapis and held up new gauze and antibiotic ointment. “Did Jasper even use antibiotic ointment?” 

“I don’t know, what time is it?” Lapis groaned. Why was Peridot bothering her like this? She just wanted to go back to that sweet high that made sleep come so easy. 

“About seven in the morning, why didn’t anyone call me about what happened?” Peridot asked. “Roll over so I can get to your arm.” Lapis grumbled and groaned but rolled onto her side so Peridot could reach her arm. Peridot’s hands were warm as they touched her arm examining her wound. Next came the antibiotic ointment then she rewrapped the wound in a tight gauze. 

“Like I said, why didn’t you call me?” Peridot asked again now she was checking her work. 

“What could you have done? Thrown a computer at the guy?” Lapis joked. 

“I was no I am part of Yellow Diamond’s crew I know how to handle myself.” Peridot puffed her chest out with pride. “Do you know who it was?” 

“No, maybe some pissed off addict?” Lapis went to close her eyes but Peridot snapped her fingers in front of Lapis’ face. “Wake up, we need to figure this out. Come to the living room.” 

Peridot left and Lapis got the feeling that if she tried to sleep again the blonde would come back and drag her out. Lapis got up and wrapped a blanket around herself, she was after all just in a bra from the other night. Peridot was on the floor when Lapis walked out into the living room. 

“Ha! Got it!” Peridot stood up holding the bullet in between her fingers. She pushed her glasses up on her nose. “It’s a good thing I brought some stuff back from my lab.” Peridot went to the kitchen and Lapis saw what felt like a million different shiny tools and intruments laid out of her kitchen table and counters. 

“The kitchen is not a lab!” Lapis fumed. How was she supposed to reach the coffee maker? Where was the coffee maker? 

“Well I had no other place to put my things, besides you have a kitchen downstairs.” Peridot sat down at the table with the blood soaked bullet and pulled an instrument out of her pile to examine it. “Hm, this isn’t good.” 

“What? What isn’t good?” Lapis asked leaning over Peridot to try to see what she was seeing. 

“Look there,” Peridot pointed to the end of the bullet where small writing was inscribed. 

“I can’t see that.” Lapis strained to try. 

“It has a P.O on it.” Peridot said she set the bullet down on the table and let out a long sigh. 

“So?” Lapis didn’t understand what had Peridot so upset. It was a bullet like any other. 

“It has my maker’s mark on it! Someone from the Diamond Authority did this!” Peridot was yelling now her excitement and anxiety easily felt. “Only members of the Diamond Authority get bullets that were made by me. It makes it harder for cops to trace, impossible really.” Now she was back to being cocky and prideful. 

“So someone from our gang tried to kill me?” Lapis asked. It wasn’t too surprising people within the gang often tried to off one another for various reasons. 

“Yes. Now I need to see the video feeds you have.” Peridot stood up. “Where are they?” 

“Video feeds?” Lapis asked confused. 

“From cameras,” Peridot snapped exasperated. Lapis shrugged she didn’t have cameras what was the point? Leave proof for cops to see all the drugs she sold? 

“I don’t have any, I sell drugs here. You think I have video proof of it?” Lapis shot back. She wanted to go back to bed and deal with this another day. Who cared if someone tried to kill her, it wasn’t anything that couldn’t be solved at a reasonable time. 

“That is going to change. All of this is going to change.” Peridot rubbed her hands together. 

“Can I go back to bed?” Lapis asked. 

Peridot waved Lapis away, “Yeah sure fine. I need silence to work anyways.” 

Lapis didn’t think much of it as she went back to her bedroom and lay down in her bed. So someone from the gang wanted her dead. Aquamarine? Sure they had their differences but to try to off her that was something else. Maybe she should pay the little Brit a visit? It still didn’t make sense. Why were the three of them here? She was always on Blue Diamond’s shit list ever since she refused to sell drugs to kids. Jasper was a loose cannon that was known throughout the Diamond Authority, she had no control. Peridot, Peridot was different. Lapis had never heard of the blonde before and she seemed to be the only one here who served a purpose. Did Yellow and Blue really care about them or was it all just a clever ploy to get them all killed? It didn’t matter; she wasn’t going to live her life in fear. She had already died once before brought back through Blue Diamond’s doctor. An overdose, she should’ve died, she wanted to die. But she lived and so she figured she was on borrowed time as it was. Let them come, let them try.


	6. Some would say your life was sad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis goes on an investigation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "But then someday people look at you for what they call their own  
> They watch you suffer  
> Yeah they hear you calling home" 
> 
> And I am backkkkk.

Lapis had decided she needed to know if Aquamarine had attempted to shoot her. It would be stupid of another member of Blue Diamond’s gang to attack her. But worse things had happened before. Lapis had Jasper running the bar tonight and went off on her own. Aquamarine’s club was an elegant three story building chrome white on the outside, lights flashing inside and out. Sounds of the bass pumping vibrated across Lapis’ chest and she crossed her arms over her chest tight, closing herself off. She wanted to meet Aquamarine face to face to discuss this. If she had hired the hit then she’d tell her to knock it off. Worse though was if Aquamarine didn’t, that meant more danger. If someone else within the Diamond Authority wanted her dead then she’d have to get more protection than Jasper and Peridot could offer. 

Lapis walked up to the bouncer a large woman with colored braids in her hair. She stood watch at the door. She used to be a part of Pink Diamond’s gang before Pink Diamond was killed. Bismuth, a known hard ass and a joker, both would work to Lapis’ advantage. Bismuth was a flirt and just a smile and wink from a pretty girl would make her putty in capable hands. Luckily Lapis was one with such hands. Lapis approached and smiled at Bismuth giving her a small wave. 

“How are you Bismuth? Aquamarine treating you right?” Lapis asked, she couldn’t care less if Bismuth was being treated right. Anyone who worked for Aquamarine was tainted by her nature. Selling to kids it was disgusting, it was what was expected. Lapis had been the exception. 

“What do you want, Lazuli?” Bismuth asked and shifted so the Glock on her hip was easily seen shining cold metal with colored lights flashing off of it. 

“I want to go in, enjoy myself a little.” Lapis lied she reached her hand out and stroked over one dark muscular arm. “Do you want to get a drink?” 

Bismuth laughed and moved her arm away from Lapis’ touch. “You aren’t even hot enough, Lazuli. Not my type.” 

“Ouch, Bismuth you wound me.” Lapis joked. If flirting didn’t work joking would. “I’m not tall pale and skinny the way you like them.” 

Bismuth cracked a smile, “Have you seen Pearl though that body!” 

“Not my type.” Lapis replied, “Means more for you, right?” 

Bismuth looked at the line that had started to form and then back to Lapis. “Fuck it, go ahead Lazuli.” 

Lapis went to slide by Bismuth and into the club but was grabbed by the arm. “Do not cause trouble. You and her are like fire and water, don’t start anything.” Bismuth let go and Lapis walked into the club and the pulsing music assaulted her ears, pounding into her brain forming a headache. She navigated the crowd pushing past the drunks on the first floor. The second floor she had to push past people running out their high. The ones who had dropped some ecstasy were the worst pushing against her and trying the rub themselves on her. Fuck how did she ever use to do this? Was she just as bad trying to derive pleasure from any source around?

One more floor and she’d be in Aquamarine’s true domain. The club was a front for many things, drugs, booze, fucking, but all it really was, is Aquamarine’s palace. Her kingdom to command, her own little slice of heaven. 

Lapis pushed away from the druggies and high chasers to get to the third floor that only members of the Diamond Authority could access. Two lower members guarded the area and Lapis approached them. They were looking for what marked her as a member. She shifted her flannel shirt down and revealed the Blue Tear drop on her back. Blue Tear drops it marked them as part of Blue Diamond’s gang. They nodded and she readjusted her shirt and moved on. So much effort just to ask a simple question, ‘Did you try to kill me?’ If so ‘Why?’ If not ‘Then who?’ 

Lapis finally made it to the large leather lounging couch where Aquamarine sat sipping a martini from a blue tinted glass. Aquamarine looked up and groaned as soon as she saw Lapis. 

“What are you doing here?” Aquamarine asked her voice held a natural sneer mixed in with her British accent. “Need a hit of something good?” 

Lapis sat down on a leather chair across from Aquamarine. She lifted the sleeve of her shirt and showed off the bandage. “I was shot.” 

“And?” Aquamarine asked. “You want my sympathies? A kiss? Poor Lapis Lazuli got hurt.” 

“I was shot. By someone from Diamond Authority. Thought about it and there is only one bitch who hates me enough to try to off me.” Lapis snapped in reply. “No bullshit just tell me did you have me shot?” 

Aquamarine laughed and shook her head, “If I wanted you killed I could’ve done it any number of ways. From the heroin you use to shoot up in your arm here to the way you’d pass out after. I could’ve laced your stuff, I could’ve let you asphyxiate on your own vomit.” Aquamarine took another sip of her drink. “I don’t want you dead. You have no use to me dead.” Aquamarine sighed and twirled the olive in her glass around. “Your bar has become quite the dumping ground for those the Diamond Authority no longer wishes to see.” 

“You mean Jasper and Peridot,” Lapis surmised. “You think it wasn’t me but they wanted one of them?” 

“Or all of you, each of you has directly defied a Diamond. There are many who are angry you still live or it could even be one of the Diamond’s trying to get rid of you.” Aquamarine smiled sweetly. That same smile she used to give when she was about to say something particularly nasty. “You could always come back, stay with me. Be one of my girls.” Aquamarine offered with a sinister smile. “I’ll give you all the Black Pearl you want.” 

It was tempting as it always was. Go back to that old life of just being some doped up whore for Aquamarine. Instead she shook her head. “Not today,” She replied. She couldn’t go back to that life. Not after how far she had come. 

“Be careful of who you trust at that bar of yours. Remember you can always come back to me.” Aquamarine blew Lapis a kiss and then waved her hand dismissing the blue haired woman so easily. 

Lapis left like she did every time. She couldn’t stay couldn’t be around people who were just like her. It made her sick it made her remember a life she wanted to erase. She had left Aquamarine had stopped doping up and gained enough rank within Blue Diamond’s gang to get her own bar. She wasn’t going to go back. Whoever this shooter was had no idea what they had begun. She had fought tooth and nail for what little she had, for everything she had. No one was taking it from her.


	7. Come in my bed, come back to heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis returns to quite the surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Don't want it  
> Don't want it 'cause I'd fake it  
> But you better hurry  
> For you and I to make it  
> It'd be a good story"
> 
> -Underdog by Banks 
> 
> I love leaving you guys on a cliff hanger haha

Lapis walked back to her own bar feeling like she was making that dreaded walk of shame the morning after a night of sex with a stranger. Aquamarine had that effect on her. She’d seen Lapis laid bare, everything about her Aquamarine knew. But that was the past and Aquamarine had no control over her future. 

She approached the bar and dug in her pockets for her keys and yanked them out before unlocking the door. She stepped in and an alarm rang through her ears blaring so loudly the whole damn city would hear it. 

“Fuck! What the fuck?!” Lapis screamed covering her ears. 

Little light green balls rolled out from somewhere and surrounded her. Little legs popped out from them and each held up small cylinders with a bright beam building.   
“Intruder! Intruder!” The balls yelled at her. 

Lapis lifted one booted foot and smashed one easily a bunch of greenish blue liquid oozed out and splattered its friends and her boots. “Fucking gross, you little bastards want some too?” Lapis glared at the little orbs. 

Someone came running down the stairs and a gun was pointed at her yet again. “Stay where you are!” 

Lapis held her arms up and saw who exactly was pointing a firearm at her. That damned blonde haired devil, Peridot. Peridot used her free hand to push her glasses up higher on her face and then she got a good look at who she was aiming at. “Oh, Lazuli, it’s just you.” 

Peridot tucked the fire arm into the waist band of her jeans and then pulled out a phone and tapped away at it. The siren alarm stopped and the spheres rolled over to what Lapis could only assume was their master. 

“Where is XJ-8?” Peridot asked her spheres. 

One pointed an accusing cylinder at Lapis. Peridot rushed over and saw the crushed sphere and the splatter covering Lapis’ boot. “You crushed XJ-8! My Flask Robonoid!” Peridot kneeled down and picked up the crushed orb and held it to her chest goo splattering her gray shirt. “She was only trying to protect you!” 

“These little whatever you call them tried to kill me!” Lapis snapped she glared at Peridot while the blonde cradled her destroyed creation. “This is not okay, Peridot.” 

“So they have a bug or two. I just have to program your face into their sensors so when they see you they don’t fire.” Peridot stood up. “I’ll just need a scan of your face from a few different angles so they don’t get confused.” Peridot held her phone up but Lapis pushed it away. 

“Another time,” Lapis walked over to her bar and went behind the counter to grab a bottle of whiskey. She grabbed a shot glass and poured herself a shot before downing it and then another after that. 

Peridot sat down at a bar stool in front of the bar and her little orbs followed collecting at her feet. Peridot placed the broken one on the bar counter. Peridot pulled a screwdriver out of nowhere and began adjusting the broken orb. “Are you sure drinking is a good idea? You are still healing from a wound.” 

“Zip it.” Lapis took another shot and that numb feeling began to wash over her like a waterfall. It was warm and comforting the way nothing else ever could be, the one no one would ever be. 

“I am trying to be an amiable roommate and offer advice.” Peridot replied with venom. “Tch, after all the security buffs I did you’d think you would be grateful, but no. Crush my Robonoid…won’t let me get scans….” Peridot started to mumble to herself. “I was just trying to make sure you don’t get shot, but if you want to be shot….be my guest…oh XJ-8...” 

Lapis grabbed another shot glass and put it in front of Peridot and poured a generous amount of whiskey. “You wanna be a good roommate? Take some shots with me. Pull that stick up your ass out.” 

Peridot’s face scrunched up she was offended. “Fine!” Peridot grabbed the shot and downed it but quickly made a face of disgust. “Fuck...nasty…” 

Lapis let out a belly laugh and grinned now this Peridot she liked. The way Peridot’s freckled cheeks flushed with color and her mouth pulled into a pout. “Another?” Lapis asked innocently but she had already poured another. Peridot glared at her with gorgeous green eyes and took the shot all while burning a hole through Lapis. 

“Hey, Peridot….” Lapis poured another shot each for them and drank her own and watched Peridot down hers. Fuck, when did the annoying blonde look so cute? Did she always have freckles? 

“What?” Peridot’s words slurred a little and she tilted her head exposing more of her pale neck. 

“Do you want to fuck?” Lapis asked. God she wanted to bite down on that pale flesh and mar it in all the right ways. She wanted to fuck the blonde in front of her raw, she wanted Peridot to be limping more than normal the next day. 

Peridot laughed and then kept laughing almost falling out of her barstool. “Me?” Peridot pointed to herself and then laughed again. “You want to…to with me?” 

“I asked didn’t I?” Lapis replied annoyed with Peridot’s suddenly low self-esteem. Peridot stood up and waved a hand and her orbs stayed in place. Peridot headed to the upstairs apartment area she turned her head slightly. “Well are you coming or not?” 

Lapis almost leaped across the counter but walked around trying to keep her aloof attitude. “Oh I will be cumming alright.”


	8. Touch me and you'll never be alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot and Lapis enjoy a night together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for my girl Kelly Kirstein we are both in mourning about the leaks. D; 
> 
> "In the middle of the night, in my dreams  
> You should see the things we do, baby"  
> -...Ready for it? By Taylor Swift

Lapis followed Peridot up to her bedroom and they both just stopped at the bed and looked at one another. Lapis went to grab for Peridot but her hand was swatted away. Peridot instead reached for her hips and grabbed them pulling Lapis in close. Their noses touched and Lapis could see the heat of her breath was fogging Peridot’s glasses. Peridot licked her lips but didn’t make another move. “You sure you want to do this?” Was Peridot looking for a way out? Did she want to resend the offer Lapis had made? 

Lapis looked into those soft light jade green eyes that had a dusting of freckles underneath them. “Duh,” Lapis was flippant. No one had ever asked if she was sure. What did it matter? She wanted it then so of course she meant it now, right? 

“I want to be sure, just tell me yes or no.” Peridot breathed out a sigh but her hands held tight onto Lapis’ hips. Her breath smelled like whiskey and it made Lapis grin. “Yes, Peridot I want this, happy?” 

Peridot didn’t say another word her lips pressed to Lapis’ in a soft kiss. Lapis melted into the kiss and moved her lips against Peridot’s it was tender and nothing like a drunken night she’d ever had. Shit, it was nothing like a sober night. One of the hands on her hips moved up to cradle her lower back and push her closer. With the next press of Peridot’s lips to hers she ran her tongue over Peridot’s lips sending the message of more. Peridot slipped her tongue in Lapis’ mouth and Lapis immediately went to run across it with her ow, their slick tongues slid against one another. Lapis wrapped her arms around Peridot’s neck and attempted to stand on her tip toes for better access but was pushed back down onto the flat of her feet by Peridot. Clearly the woman had a height complex but it was something pushed to the back of Lapis’ mind when Peridot’s hand tangled in her hair and pulled at blue locks.

“The bed?” Peridot asked pulling away just enough to get the words out but her lips grazed Lapis’ as she spoke. It made her skin burn and goosebumps cover her arms. 

Lapis felt like a fool as her words were lost and she just ended up nodding like a girl having her first experience, giddy and dumb. Peridot reached for the first button of Lapis’ plaid button up and with deft hands quickly unbuttoned her shirt. Peridot slipped her hands onto Lapis’ shoulders and slid the shirt down Lapis’ arms and off leaving her in just a bra and jeans. Peridot reached for the button of her jeans and began working on that leaning forward to kiss Lapis where her shoulder and neck met. Lapis just kept her arms around Peridot’s neck and pulled her in closer making the blonde bite down on her tan skin. 

Lapis dug her nails into Peridot’s neck and hardly noticed the cold air on her legs as her pants were being worked off. “You need to let go so I can get them off…” Peridot mumbled peeling her mouth from Lapis’ skin. Lapis blushed but released her hold on Peridot and watched as the blonde dipped down to slide her jeans and panties off completely. With one hand offered she helped Lapis step out of them. Lapis reached for her own bra and undid it, she felt undressed for sure with Peridot still fully clothed in a pair of cargo pants and a gray tank top.

“Lay down on the bed.” Peridot said and it wasn’t a suggestion or an offer it was a demand that sent a shiver of delight down Lapis’ spine. Lapis backed up till the back of her thighs hit the edge of her mattress and she sunk down. Waiting to see what the blonde would do next. 

Peridot approached and leaned down putting one hand on either side of Lapis’ head in a jerky movement she straddled Lapis’ waist. Lapis could feel that something was off about one of Peridot’s legs. She knew the woman had a prosthetic she had just never seen it or felt it. But even through Peridot’s jeans her right leg felt like hard metal digging into Lapis’ side. 

“Are you going to get naked?” Lapis asked stretching her arms over her head to give Peridot better access. Peridot kissed Lapis again this time harder and pulled away but not before biting down on Lapis’ lower lip. “No and don’t ask me again.” Peridot was adamant. 

Lapis couldn’t help but chuckle, “You think I haven’t seen a woman naked before?” 

Peridot placed a hand on Lapis’ left breast and squeezed, “I said don’t ask me.” Peridot moved her fingers over the pebbled skin of Lapis’ nipple and pinched the sensitive nub between two fingers. “Do not bring it up again, or I will stop.” Peridot leaned down and her lips latched onto Lapis’ other nipple sucking in the bud and twirling her tongue around. 

Lapis groaned and ran her hands through messy blonde locks tangling her fingers into fists and pressing Peridot further onto her chest. “Fuck, more.” Peridot obliged and her pinching fingers turned to rubbing caresses. Peridot sucked harder before moving to switch and suck on the other nipple. Peridot shifted her body so she was no longer straddling Lapis but hovering over her and her hands moved down Lapis’ body before stopping at her hips to grab onto them. 

Peridot pulled away and looked into Lapis eyes she took her glasses off and set them aside next to Lapis on the bed. “Please take care not to break those.” Peridot didn’t say another word before she was sliding down Lapis body and forcing Lapis’ legs over her shoulders and she put that normally annoying mouth to good use. 

Lapis fisted her hands in Peridot’s hair and bit down on her lip to keep from crying out. She didn’t need Peridot gloating later about how easy she was. But who would’ve guessed that Peridot would be so good with her sharp little tongue. She licked circles around Lapis’ hardened clit before suckling on it. With a free hand she moved lower to press the tips of two fingers at Lapis’ soaked entrance. Lapis couldn’t manage a word but with a tug of her hair Peridot got the message and slid her fingers past Lapis’ tight inner walls. 

“Faster.” Lapis demanded.

Peridot seemed annoyed with the request and scrapped her teeth across Lapis’ clit before forcing her fingers in and out of Lapis at a faster pace to please the bartender. Peridot kissed the pain her teeth caused and went back to sucking and licking at Lapis’ clit while pumping two fingers in and out of her. 

Lapis couldn’t bite back her moans now as she cried out over and over again and begged Peridot to let her finish. But each time she felt that warmth in her belly grow to a scalding heat Peridot would back off her fingers would slow and her mouth would freeze. Lapis swore she could feel the blonde grinning against her cunt. 

“Peridot, fuck just let me fucking cum.” Lapis snapped her back was sore from arching it and her hips hurt from bucking. 

“Say sorry.” Peridot said pushing her face away from Lapis’ dripping cunt long enough to say her peace. “Apologize for crushing XJ-8, then maybe I’ll let you finish.” 

“Are you kidding me? You won’t let me cum because of your stupid robot thing?” Lapis yanked the fistful of Peridot’s hair she had a grip on and dragged Peridot back down to her clit. “I’m so terribly sorry, but if you don’t finish me I will kick your ass out for the night.” 

Peridot didn’t tease this time but set to work like she would with one of her inventions she put all her focus on pleasuring Lapis. Lapis toes curled and that heat in her belly reached a new heat that she thought would burn her from the inside out. “Fuck…fuck…Peridot…” Lapis cried out and her legs dug into Peridot’s back. “Fuck!” 

Lapis collapsed on the bed as she rode out her aftershocks with Peridot giving her kitten licks on her swollen clit. Peridot slid her fingers out and wiped them on Lapis’ thigh. “Fuck off…” 

“I don’t want it on me…” Peridot complained. 

“My cum is dripping down your face and your worried about it on your fingers?” Lapis huffed. 

Peridot touched her chin and recoiled in disgust at just how much of Lapis had gotten on her. “I need a shower…” 

Lapis grabbed Peridot’s arm and forced the woman down. “Cuddle, let me hold you.” Lapis forced Peridot into a comfortable enough position where she was able to cradle the taller woman in her arms. Peridot grumbled about Lapis being sticky and hot. 

“Stop complaining and enjoy it…” Lapis sighed she ran a hand over Peridot’s stomach and pulled the woman closer to her. Lapis fell asleep like that breathing in the sweet scent of Peridot’s sweat soaked blonde hair.


End file.
